The Disney School for Wish-Craft and Magic Making
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: This is a story of the Disney Characters attending a magical school similar to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only all of the characters are Disney. The story follows characters from all stories and at all ages.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Wendy! Tink! We've got to hurry if we want to make it on time!" Twelve year old Peter Pan called to his best friends as he pulled a heavy trunk behind himself. Peter was about to enter his second year at the _Walt Disney School for Wish-Craft and Magic Making_, and couldn't have been more excited.

"Oh Peter, please try to slow down, Tinkerbell and I, we can't run as fast as you!" Wendy Moira Angela Darling shouted back. Wendy and Tinkerbell were in the same year as Peter, but the three had been friends for as long as any of them could remember. She struggled to pull her large trunk along and keep pace with the boy.

"I hope I brought enough Pixie Dust." Tinkerbell mumbled to herself as she followed the others. She huffed as a big tuff of blonde hand fell into her eyes. The young girl pausing only to adjust the large messenger bag full of pixie dust that had been slung across her chest.

"Girls sure are slow." Peter complained as he watched the two struggle with their things. He made no effort to help them but rather sat down on his trunk in the middle of the train platform.

"They are not slow," Wendy's younger brother John hollered from even farther away. Being a sensible eleven year old, John had only packed items he thought would be essential to his first year at the Disney School. This being the case, he was able to move much quicker than his sister and her inventive friend, reaching Peter in no time. "They would be able to move much quicker if they weren't following after you." John pointed out. "You've been running throughout the station all morning. It's as if you're flying!"

"Flying!" Peter repeated with a big grin. "I'll be on the Sky Racing team this year for sure!" Peter stood triumphantly a top his trunk, hands on hips, expecting his friends reassurance.

"Of course you will Peter!" Wendy nodded. "No one loves flying as much as you! Except maybe Tinkerbell." Wendy had tried Pixie-Dust flying once with Peter and Tink, she never much cared for the sport herself.

"I should say," John agreed. "I'd most looking forward to studying the History of Magic with Professor Thatch." John smiled. He loved learning but most of all he loved learning the history behind things.

"Studying?" Tink wrinkled her face in disgusts. "What's the point of studying something someone's already done, when there's a whole _world_ of things that haven't even been invented yet!"

"Can we please get on the train now?" Peter whined now that the girls, and John, had caught up with him.

"Yes, alright." Wendy agreed, rolling her eyes just slightly.

* * *

"Come on we're going to be late!" Sixteen year old Anna of Arendelle tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her sister and boyfriend to catch up.

"This would be a lot easier if the school would just let me bring Sven." Kristoff complained as he pushed the trolley with three trunks stacked neatly on it. "I just don't understand why reindeer aren't allowed. It's not like the castle isn't big enought!"

"Would you like some help?" A blonde girl with very, very, very, long hair asked. Glancing up Kristoff realized the girl was Rapunzel, Anna's cousin.

"Nope, nope, I've got it!" Kristoff waved her off even though he was struggling to keep up.

"Rapunzel!" Anna's sister Elsa shrieked. "How was your summer?" Elsa wrapped her younger cousin in a hug.

"Oh you know, warm." Rapunzel smiled awkwardly. "Not not that there is anything wrong with cold, I mean I just..."

"It's alright I knew what you meant." Elsa laughed."And how are you Flynn?" Elsa asked the brown haired boy who was piloting a trolley similar to Kristoff's.

"The usual, stealing precious crowns by day, drinking at the Snuggly Duckling by night." Rapunzel's boyfriend shrugged.

"He's joking!" Rapunzel interrupted her boyfriend. "He is definitely joking! We spent most of our summer at the beach. Maximus likes it there and it's a great place to paint."

"Oooh Rapunzel do you think you could paint a picture of me and Kristoff?" Anna asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not, let's get settled on the train and I'll take my paints out!" Rapunzel pulled her cousin along.

* * *

"The first think I'm going to do when we get back to school is settle down in the library with a stack of new books!" Belle exclaimed as she and Adam sat hand in hand on the train.

"I'm surprised there are books in the school library you haven't read yet!" Adam laughed.

"Oh come now, I read fast, but not that fast!" Belle laughed. "Professor Jiminy says it would take almost one hundred years to read all of the books in the school library!" There was a sudden rap on the door before it was slid open.

"Knock Knock!" A red headed girl poked her head into the compartment. "Room for a few more?" The door slid open as Ariel, Aurora, Eric and Phillip entered the small room. Eric and Adam had been friends for a long time, their kingdoms had formed a strong bond , because of this Belle and Ariel became friends two years before they attended school together. Aurora, was in the same year as Ariel, but she'd met the other two girls because Phillip and Adam had both been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Are you reading again?" Ariel frowned at Belle.

"She's always reading." Adam laughed. "Actually we were just talking about that!"

"You've got to get out more!" Ariel told her Brunette BFF. "Good thing I'm in my third year now!" She bounced excitedly.

"How is that a good thing?" Aurora yawned, in her opinion 6am is way too early to catch a train.

"Because," Eric explained for his girl, " The third year of schooling is when you're allowed to leave the Disney castle and visit the nearby villages."

"Adam and I went out once last year." Belle told the group. "I loved the bookstore there!"

"Ariel is right, you _do_ need to get out more." Aurora agreed before placing her head on Phillip's shoulder.

"What do you say the first chance we have, the six of us all go to the village together?" Adam suggested neutrally.

"That would be so much fun! Don't you think Eric?" Ariel asked latching on to the dark-haired boy's hand.

"Yeah, what do you say Phil?"

"Do you think you'd be up for it Darling?" Phillip asked Aurora.

"I suppose." she answered sleepily. "As long as I go to sleep early the night before." At that the friends laughed. It seemed to them that whenever they wanted to get together Aurora always insisted she get plenty of sleep beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven year old Snow White followed nervously behind the other first year students. Together, they filed one by one into the Assembly Hall. After the sorting ceremony, the students of all four houses would gather in the Dining Room for delicious meal. The meal would be followed by an indtroductory ball in the Grand Ballroom where the entire school could gather together and mingle. Snow was very excited for the sorting, even though she knew she'd be placed in Hufflepuff like all seven of her older brothers. At last she'd finally get to attend the Disney School just as Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezey, Doc, Bashful had each done before her. The First year students were now gathered in the center of the Assembly Hall while older students lined the walls.

"Excited?" A dark haired boy with large round glasses whispered in Snow's ear.

"Not really." She giggled. "I've got seven older brothers, each one of them is in Hufflepuff. I'm sure that's where I'm headed." She explained to the boy.

"That doesn't mean anything." The boy shook his head. "I have an older sister, Wendy, she was put in Gryffindor with her two best friends, but Wendy and I couldn't be more different. I'm hoping for Ravenclaw myself. I'm John by the way." John Darling put his hand out formally. Snow took it, giving John's hand a gentle shake.

"I'm Snow White, my brothers all call me Snow though." She smiled. Snow was hoping to make lots of friends here at the Disney school and she could only hope John would be the first of many.

* * *

"Attention everyone!" A squeaky voice called from the front of the room. All heads turned to see Headmaster Mickey Mouse standing with the shimmering blue sorcerer's hat in his palms. "Heh-ha, Hi ya folks and Welcome to this year's sorting ceremony!" The room was full of cheers from Professors and students alike. "Heh-ha ok everyone settle down!" Headmaster Mouse smiled. "The sorting ceremony is a special time for every student here at the Walt Disney School for Wish-Craft and Magic Making. To explain more about the ceremony here's Professor Thatch."

Tiana rolled her eyes as Professor Thatch went on to explain how the Disney School had come into creation and what each of the school's four houses represented. This was going to be Tiana's sixth year at the Disney school and so she would be hearing Professor Thatch's explanation for the sixth time, she could practically recite it herself. The Disney school was created years ago to show young people the power of honest magic and true love. Each of the houses represented a virtue, Gryffindors were brave, Hufflepuffs were loyal, Slytherins were ambitious, and Ravenclaws were wise. Master Yen Sid's sorcerer's hat would be placed on the head of each first year student. They were then sorted into the house whose virtue they most exemplified. Tiana and her boyfriend Naveen were both in Slytherin, though he was a year ahead of her, and as much as Tiana like meeting the new Slytherins each year; what she enjoyed most was the Welcome Home Dinner. Her Daddy had sparked an interest in food at a young age and by sixteen Tiana knew nearly as many recipes as him. Naveen yawned at Tiana's side; he also found the sorting ceremony incredibly boring, but not for the same reason. Naveen loved all kinds of parties, even the ones put on by the school. So to him the Start of the Year Ball was the best part of the first day back to school.

* * *

Seeing one of the seventh year Slytherins yawn a few feet away caused an involuntary yawn to escape Aurora's lips. It seemed to her that Professor Thatch's _brief_ history of the Disney school, got longer and longer every year. Once the formal ceremony was done and the extravagant dinner was concluded, students would be allowed to mingle between houses. One of the downsides to being friends with Ariel and Belle, was that while they were both together in Ravenclaw, she had been sorted into Slytherin. That meant that during all of the school's formal ceremonies she sat alone, without any of her friends. But there wasn't much time to dwell, Professor Thatch had stepped away from podium . He had been replaced by Headmaster Mouse. Full of Squeaky gusto, Headmaster Mouse began calling out first year students' names.

* * *

"Could I please have Hercules next?" Mickey shouted over the low murmuring that filled the Assembly Hall. A muscular young man with curly red hair stepped forward. On the inside Hercules was nervous. All his life he had been waiting for with moment. Hercules wanted nothing more than to be placed in Gryffindor so that he could prove to his parents that he was a hero. On the outside, he'd never show his fear. The other Gryffindors might not take him seriously if they found of the fear that hid under his blue eyes. At last he'd reached the podium where Headmaster Mickey was eagerly waiting with Yen Sid's sorcerer hat. The hat was placed softly on his head. After several seconds Headmaster Mickey proudly proclaimed Hercules a Gryffindor.

"Wonderful news!" Headmaster Mickey chirped. "Next in line we have Lilo Pelekai."

"Awesome!" Lilo exclaimed as she bounced up to podium. An ugly green doll was swinging from her hand. Lilo rocked excitedly from heal to toes waiting for the Sorcerer's Hat to place her. As the waiting continued Lilo stopped rocking and hugged Scrump close to her chest. Another minute passed before Headmaster Mouse smiled down at the Hawaiian girl.

"Well Lilo it looks like Yen Sid's hat has recommended you for Hufflepuff!"

* * *

"Cool!" She smiled, swinging the Scrump again as she skipped over to the corner of the hall where the Hufflepuffs had gathered. John Darling was next in line after Lilo. It was not surprise to John, or his sister Wendy, that he was sorted into Ravenclaw. After John there was another dark haired boy, Ferdinand, who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Snow White was called after him. Shocking herself as well as Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Dopey, Grump, Happy, and Sneezy, Snow was the first member of her family to be sorted into Ravenclaw. She quickly joined John and Ferdinand in the Ravenclaw corner.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'd love to hear what you think, and which characters you like to see! So please feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

An eleven year old girl with thick black hair slouched at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony had just concluded but all Princess Jasmine wanted to do was go home. She thought being away from the palace in Agrabah would be fun but so far the Disney Castle was just like the one at home, boring. Jasmine had hoped that at least dinner would be exciting but it was just a plain, uneventful meal.

"Why the long face young one?" An older girl asked from Jasmine's right.

"Oh it's nothing." Jasmine waved the tan girl off.

"You look awful sad over nothing." An even older looking boy said from Jasmine's right. "My name is Adam." The boy with reddish-blonde hair said, putting his hand out. Jasmine took the boy's hand and introduced herself.

"Jasmine." She smiled. "And I'm not sad, just bored."

"The meal may be boring," The girl on Jasmine's right spoke again, "but the ball afterwards is quite fun. I'm Pocahontas."

"Nice to meet you, both of you." Jasmine continued to smile. "Is there really a ball after dinner?"

"There has been one every year that I have attended and I am in my fifth year." Pocahontas assured her.

"Perhaps things won't be so boring after all." Jasmine declared as she talked with her housemates.

* * *

"Remind me again why I come back here every year?" Fifteen year old Emperor Kuzco groaned from his seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Because the only way they'll let you become Emperor in your kingdom is if you complete school?" Fifteen year old Max Goof reminded his housemate. A lot of people disliked Kuzco because of his abrasiveness, but Max didn't mind so much. Kuzco's upfront attitude was a nice change of pace compared to Goofy Goof's constant shenanigans.

"Oh, right." Kuzco frowned. He hated going away for school. Mostly because it was, well school, but also because he had to be away from his best friend Pacha. Pacha and his family lived on the mountain across from Kuzco's. The group of six spend their summers in their shared swimming pool enjoying the sun. Now that September was here, Kuzco was locked away in the cold Disney Castle. "When does the party start?" Kuzco whined.

"After dinner." Max responded politely.

"There's a party after this?" A brunette girl in a purple dress asked excitedly.

"Well 'course there is!" Max exclaimed before letting a signature Goof laugh escape him.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, who are you?" Kuzco asked staring the younger girl down, but the first year wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Names Megera, my friends call me Meg. Or they would if I had any." She mumbled to herself. "But back to the party, what kind of party?"

* * *

"Tinkerbell did you talk to any of the other fairies over the summer?" Wendy asked the Blonde who was clinging her Pixie Dust bag close.

"No." Tink shook her head. "They all spent their summer at Pixie Hollow." Tinkerbell frowned, she had once lived at Pixie Hollow with the other fairies but left to live with Peter, Wendy and the Lost Boys.

"Well who needs those other fairies anyway?" Peter asked putting his hands on his hips. "You're the best fairy there is arn't ya Tink?"

"Thank you Peter." Tink said shyly. She'd never admit it to Peter and Wendy but Tinkerbell had missed her fairy friends this summer, especially Terence. "Maybe I'll get to talk to them during the ball." Tink said hopefully.

"Yes of course." Wendy nodded supportively. She didn't need Tinkerbell to say anything to know that the fairy missed her other friends. "I'm not really surprised John was put in Ravenclaw are either of you?" Wendy asked trying to change the subject.

"No." Peter shook his head. "John is the smartest person I know."

"The smartest?" Wendy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Of course!" Peter nodded his head violently before realizing he'd walked into a trap. Luckily the boy adventurer rescued himself from the wrath of Wendy Darling. "But Brave girls are worth ten clever boys."

"Oh Peter, you really think so?" Wendy fawned.

"Uh-huh." He nodded again.


	4. Chapter 4

"You'd think that after five years, everything would stop being so exciting, but it doesn't!" Rapunzel gushed as she joined Eugene in the Grand Ballroom. "The castle food is wonderful! The sorting ceremony is so much fun, and seeing all of our friends again, and ooh look, a desert table!"

"Slow down there Blondie!" Flynn gently gripped Rapunzel at the elbow. "Let's see if we can find Kristoff and the girls. I bet they're over there by the chocolate fondue." Flynn pointed off in the distance where Rapunzel's two cousins were indeed hovering over the chocolate fondue.

"Come on, let's go!" Rapunzel tugged Eugene along excitedly.

"I still can't believe this many people go to one school!" Anne exclaimed as she bathed a strawberry in chocolate.

"This is what our castle will look like soon enough, now that we don't have to keep the gates closed." Elsa assured her kindly.

"We should have a party like this back in Arendelle. We could invite all the other princesses! It would be so much fun!"

"What would be fun?" Rapunzel asked as she skewered a strawberry.

"Anna wants to have a big princess party at the Arendelle castle." Elsa explained to her cousin.

"A bunch of princesses all gathered in one small castle? That doesn't Sound fun to me." Flynn grimaced before chomping into the strawberry Rapunzel offered him.

"Tell me about it!" Kristoff rolled his eyes. The thought of a dozen or so girls running wildly through the castle of Arendelle made him shudder. "There's enough squealing at home with just Anna and Olaf."

"I do not squeal!" Anna argued, gesturing angrily with her skewer.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow, and backed away, slowly from the skewer. "What do you call the noise you made last week when you found the spider in your closet?" Anna's cheeks flushed as she remembered the incident well. Kristoff had walked into the room to find Anna and Olaf standing on Anna's bed, pointing at the closet, shrieking.

"Ooh, Rapunzel had one of those yesterday when we were packing. I think she threw a frying pan at it, didn't you, dear?"

"It was almost as big as Pascal!" Rapunzel shrieked. "But the frying pan did dent the floor a little bit."

"Luckily the king wasn't too upset." Flynn smiled before stealing a strawberry from Anna.

* * *

"Eric, can we…what's the world?" Ariel whacked herself on the forehead, trying to remember the word she was thinking of. Why did humans have so many different words anyway?

"Dance?" Eric chuckled. He liked Ariel's quirky, sometimes frequent, habit of forgetting human words.

"Yes, dance! Oh I love dancing. Can we dance please?" Ariel asked wrapping one of Eric's hands between two of hers.

"Yes Ariel let's go." Eric allowed his girlfriend to drag him to the dance floor.

"Phillip did you think…" Aurora began to ask.

"I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else, Darling." Phillip smiled, leading his beautiful girlfriend out after Ariel and Eric.

"Belle, I'm sure you'd like to dance with your friends…" The red-headed prince began to say to his Princess.

"I don't mind if you had another idea, you know I'm not that great at dancing." Belle insisted.

"Well there is a new girl in Gryffindor…"

"I see. Is she having trouble making friends?" Belle smirked she knew Prince Adam well.

"How did you know?" Adam smiled in awe. "Her name is Jasmine, I thought maybe you could…"

"Introduce myself and try to be her friend so that she doesn't feel so alone?" Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well it worked on me."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"This is what passes for a party these days?" Megara asked dryly as she took in the formal Ballroom. A young muscular boy who had been standing nearby came over to talk.

"Are you kidding me? Everything here is so… amazing! All the lights and the people! The people are so friendly!"

"What are you so happy about Wonderboy?" Meg snarled at the boy. She'd meant it as an insult but the boy just smiled and offered her his hand.

"My names Hercules. I'm new here, first year Gryffindor." Megara ignored his outstretch hand, choosing instead to stare absently around the room. But after several moments passed Megara could

"Can I help you with something Jerkules?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Herc stared down at his sandals. "It's just that you're beautiful and you look upset. See I'm a hero in training and I thought you might be a damsel in distress."

"What makes you think I'm in distress?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well like I said you look sad. My Ma said that that girls can be in different kinds of distress, even emotional."

"Well I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, and I can handle it. Catch you later wonderboy." She stalked off to where Kuzco was dancing alone. Sure Kuzco was insufferably selfish but at least he didn't want to hold hands and sing Kumbaya.

When dinner had ended Adam and Pocahontas had shown Jasmine the way to the Ballroom. Pocahontas left almost right away because she had many friends she had some friends she needed to find. Adam had asked Jasmine to wait by the door, he had someone he wanted to introduce to her. It had been awkward for, just standing, waiting.

* * *

"Well fancy meeting you here." Familiar dark haired boy had just come through the door behind her.

"I'm sorry have we met before?" Jasmine questioned.

"Yeah I'm not surprised you don't remember me." The boy shrugged. He turned away about to leave when he thought of a brilliant idea. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, because when we last met, I was dressed as a commoner in Agrabah."

"You're the boy from the Market Place?" Jasmine smiled with wonder.

"Yeah my name is Ala…i…Ali. Prince Ali. You can just call me Al." Jasmine remembered him now. He'd been witty and friendly.

"Yes I remember, you had a monkey with you then didn't you?"

"Oh Abu? Yeah he's here with me, but school policy says I've got to keep him in the menagerie at night." Al frowned, he'd been friends with Abu his whole life and hated that the primate had to be locked up.

"But Widow Tweed, the woman who manages the menagerie, she's had lots of experience with exotic pets. She raised a baby fox from a cup. If I had to leave Raja with anyone, I'm glad it was her."

"Who's Raja?" Al asked.

"My pet tiger." Jasmine told him.

"You have a pet tiger?" Adam asked as he approached Jasmine and Al with his brunette friend.

"Yes. Perhaps I will take you to meet him sometime." Jasmine smiled. "Who is your friend?"

"Of course how rude of me, Jasmine, this is my girlfriend Belle." Adam introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." Belle said graciously. "And who's your friend?" She said speaking about Al.

"This is Prince Ali. He's from my homeland of Agrabah." Jasmine explained. "We were just talking about some friends of ours who are going to be staying at the menagerie here this year. Do either of you have animals at school with you?"

"Not here no." Belle replied. "My father owns a horse, Phillip, but he uses it for work. So while I'm at school, I have no animal friends. Luckily Adam is here. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Belle smiled. "Have either of you met any of the other Prince's and Princess?"

"There are other Princesses?" Jasmine's eyes shined.

"Of course there are!" Belle pointed first to her best friend who was dancing close by. "That red-headed girl there? That's Princess Ariel of Atlantica and her boyfriend Eric. The Blonde girl just beyond them? That's Aurora and Phillip. Ooh and by the chocolate fondue, there's Elsa, who's technically a queen now, and her sister Anna they are both from Arendelle. The Blonde girl with the _really _long hair who is with them, that's their cousin Rapunzel. There are many princesses who go here, somewhere around twelve I think."


End file.
